Picking Up the Slack
by Reloader
Summary: Max has her hands full with Chloe, but there are more things to deal with. Enter her new friend.
1. 1 - The Two Maxes

Chapter 1

Maximilian Bennett reclined against the wall and looked both sides of the hallway. It wasn't the usual spot, but it was good enough.

At length he saw her, the brunette with blue eyes and freckles. But far more noticeable was the old instant camera hanging around her neck. She spotted him, and joined him with a big smile.

"Hi, Max," he greeted her.

"Hi, Max," she said back with a chuckle. "Ready?"

"Let's go learn something," he said.

The two had met on the first day of school, two new people hanging together to lessen the stress; the fact both were called Max sealed their friendship.

"So I looked up the Mr. Jefferson pictures you told me about," he told the girl.

"They were awesomesauce, right?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah..."

"You don't sound too convinced," the girl raised an eyebrow.

They reached the classroom before he had to answer, thankfully. As usual, Girl Max sat by herself on the back, while he took the seat behind Victoria, the seemly most popular girl in school.

"Hey, Maximilian," she turned around and flashed him a gorgeous smile.

"Hey," he replied politely. After knowing her for three weeks he was sure he didn't like her, but also knew he didn't want her as an enemy either. "How's it going?"

"Amazing," she replied. "You missed Friday's party."

"Family stuff," he lied.

"Shame, it was really _entertaining_ ," Victoria said, laughing with her other friends and, he noticed, glancing at Kate Marsh.

He looked at the girl, busy drawing on her notebook. She was pale-skinned, with hazel eyes and blonde hair tied on a bun. She ran the Abstinence Club and he'd attended a few times; first to see what actually happened there and later because it was kind of fun.

But, as he watched her, Kate Marsh was a mess. Her bun was messy, and when she briefly looked up her eyes were puffed, and had bags under them.

 _What happened to her?_

"Good morning, class," Mr. Jefferson walked into the classroom, and Max readied himself for another round of the Art of Photography.

A million years later the bell rang.

"And please don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the 'Everyday Heroes' contest," the teacher announced. "I'll fly out with the winner..."

"We're having a little get-together this afternoon," Victoria said. "Care to join us?"

 _Not really_ , he thought. "Sure, let me know at what time." _But I can only turn down so many invitations._

"Awesome, I'll send you a text," she flashed him that flirty smile again before going to actually flirt with Mr. Jefferson.

Max looked at Girl Max. She was acting weird since she fell asleep, but still managed to motion to him and Victoria and mimic kissing. She gave him a small wave and left in a daze, ignoring Mr. Jefferson calling her.

He packed his things just as Kate walked past him, looking at the ground. He hesitated, then followed the girl.

"Max Bennett, I won't let you run away too before we talk," Mr. Jefferson called.

"Now's not a good time, sir," he called back. "I'll come during lunch."

Max left the classroom and scanned the hallway. To his left, already a good distance away, he saw her, scurrying around avoiding everyone, flinching when someone pointed at her. He caught up with her.

"Hey, Kate," he said, walking at her pace. "Everything all right?"

She looked at him, and it was heartbreaking.

"What happened?"

"You really don't know?"

"About what?"

She studied him, making sure he was sincere, and a small smile appeared on her face. "Let's keep it that way," she said just as the fire alarm went off.

The two walked outside in silence, and away from everyone to the fountain.

"I'll see you around, Max," the girl told him. "I want to be alone for a while."

"All right," he sat on the fountain and watched her walk away.

"Boy Max!" he heard, and a moment later Girl Max walked up to him, looking even more freaked out than in class.

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to you," she grabbed his arm. "The craziest shit just happened to me."

A/N: First, a disclaimer: I really didn't like Life is Strange. I liked the characters and concepts, but the execution was, in my opinion, not good at all. But browsing here I've read a few stories that actually deliver, and it got me wanting to tackle it too.

Now the actual author's notes. I've never done OC before. I always think it's fun challenge to use the already-established characters and, using their OG personalities, make a different story. But there really isn't one (as far as I remember at least) I can use for this story, so I said 'what the hell'.


	2. 2 - Team

A/N: Thanks to KnightLawn. I wasn't expecting a review so soon after I posted the first chapter. I'm still working out how to actually format in here, so sorry about that.

Chapter 2 – Team

"Holy shit," was all Max could say after the girl finished her story.

The two walked in silence for a while, looking at the other students go about their day; some were painting, others skating, one was even playing with a drone, and none knew about the tragedy that almost happened.

"Nathan tried to kill that blue-haired girl with a gun..." he finally spoke. "I knew he had issues, but... holy shit."

"I hope she's all right," Girl Max told him. "And that nobody finds out I pulled the fire alarm."

"Even if they do, who's gonna complain?" he asked. "You're a hero, Girl Max."

"I'm not," she said.

"I don't think many people would act as quickly as you did," he told her. "You kept your cool and saved her life."

"I didn't, I..." she paused, staring at him. An inner struggle played in her eyes before a side won, and she sighed. "I guess."

He noticed her discomfort he put a hand on her shoulder. "All I'm gonna say is that I hope Principal Wells listens to you and looks into it."

"Yeah."

The two kept wandering, and found themselves near the girl's dormitories.

"I forgot I needed to give Warren his flash drive," Girl Max said. "Want to come?"

"Sure."

The two headed for the dormitory, only to find Victoria and her friends sitting on the steps, blocking the entrance.

"Oh look, it's Max Caulfield, the selfie ho of Blackwell, " the girl smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"We're just trying to go to my room," she replied, rubbing her right arm with her left.

"Wow!" she laughed. "You saw your viral slut friend go wild and want to do the same, huh?"

"Come on, Victoria," Boy Max stepped in.

"Why are you with her, Maximilian?" Victoria asked him, her tone going from venomous to friendly and teasing. "Is it some 'same name' fetish I don't know about? Maybe I should find some guy named Victor and see how it feels."

Max looked down and sighed.

"So humorless, Maximilian," she chuckled, standing up and moving to the side. "The get-together is in Taylor's room. Don't forget, all right?"

"I won't," he answered, ignoring the look Girl Max threw at him as the two went inside.

"I can't believe you're hanging out with the Asshole Club," she reproached him when they were out of earshot.

"I'm not," he said defensively. "But if I offend them they're gonna make my life miserable, right?"

"I haven't done anything to them and they still do that," she countered.

Maximilian opened his mouth but no words came out. He had nothing to say against that. When they reached her room he paced around while she looked for the flash drive.

"I haven't heard you play guitar in a while," he commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"Great, Dana has it," she walked past him to the door. "I'll see you in class, Maximilian."

Max watched her go, then walked out of the room. _Maybe she's right_.

"I didn't know you were a quick shooter," he saw Victoria wink as she and her friends passed him. "See you in a bit."

"Okay," he simply said. When they were gone he looked at the little board next to Girl Max's door. Unlike the others', there wasn't anything written on it. He grabbed the marker.

 **You are completely right. Sorry, Girl Max.**

He put the marker down and left the dorm for some fresh air.

"Hey, Boy Max."

He opened his eyes and looked up from where he lay on the grass. Girl Max was standing next to him, rubbing her arm like earlier.

"Hey," he said, unsure what to say next. "Did you, uh... did you get the flash drive?"

"It was an ordeal, but I did," she nodded. "Listen, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he got on his feet and, when she started walking, followed her.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier," she told him. "You're just doing what you can to avoid trouble. Like, I try to stay out of her way and you put up with her. It's the same thing."

"It's not," he said. "I'm watching her be a bitch to you and Kate, and instead of doing something I'm going to her parties and chatting with her.

"Sorry, Girl Max."

"We're both messed up today," she chuckled. "I blame the lack of sugar."

"We'll get some milkshakes after you give that flash drive to Blackbeard."

The two reached the gate to the main campus and the parking lot and stopped in their tracks. Kate was standing by herself, fidgeting nervously as security Dave all but charged at her.

"Don't think I'm blind!" he lightly pushed her. "I see everything here at Blackwell!"

"What the fuck..." both whispered in unison.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" he demanded.

"No," the girl took a step back. "And l-leave me alone."

"Take a picture," Max ordered the girl.

"On it," she said, camera already out.

"You can't fool me, I know everything about this school," Security David jammed his finger on Kate's chest. "I cover the waterfront, so you better figure out what side you're on..."

"Please leave me alone..." she said, her voice breaking.

"Hey, Kate," Maximilian walked up to them, standing between her and the man.

"Excuse us, this is official campus business -"

"I didn't know bullying students was part of your duties, sir."

"Hey, hey, nobody's bullying anybody," he said, a note of nervousness appearing on his voice. "I'm just doing my job."

"Are you sure?" now Girl Max stepped in, making sure her camera was visible.

"You two are part of the problem," he looked from one Max to the other. "I will remember this."

He turned around and stalked away. The three remained in place for a moment, then burst laughing in relief.

"That was great!" Kate hugged both Maxes, a genuine smile on her face. "I think you scared him for once."

"We did more than that," the girl pulled a photo from her pocket. "We made sure he won't bother you again."

The picture was beyond perfect. It captured David stabbing his finger on Kate's chest, a more clear proof of his bullying wasn't possible.

"You're an amazing photographer, Max," Kate told her. "And you were so brave standing up to him.

"Thank you," she said again. "This means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Kate," Boy Max said.

"Listen, we're gonna go get milkshakes right now," Girl Max said. "You wanna come with us?"

"I'd love to, but I have to go," the girl said. "Thank you again."

Kate walked away, her steps lighter than earlier, and the two bumped fists.

"That was amazing!" Girl Max said excitedly. "We make a great team!"

"We do," he agreed as his phone vibrated. He didn't have to look at it to know what it was. From the way the girl looked, he guessed she knew too.

"Look, I'm gonna get this to Warren," she told him. "You go to Victoria's party, okay? She might say something we can use."

"So we're spies now?"

"After what just happened? We're Double 0's," she smiled. A moment later she grew serious, and studied him the same way she did after she told him of the incident in the bathroom.

"What is it?" he asked, getting nervous.

"When the party's over, give me a call," she said. "I need to tell you something important."


	3. 3 - Kate

Chapter 3 - Kate

"So, what's Caulfield like in bed?"

Max had been in the 'study group' for a while now, with Victoria, Taylor, Logan, and a few others. The room, he noticed, was bigger than his own, Girl Max's, and any other he'd been to.

"We didn't do anything," he answered for at least the tenth time. "We just went to get a flash drive and left. It was only a few minutes."

"Maybe you're a quick shot," Logan passed him a joint, making Victoria snort.

"I give up," Max shook his head, passing it to Victoria next to him.

"You're not gonna try it?" she asked, taking a deep puff.

"Beer's good enough for me," he shook his second bottle.

"Your loss," the pixie blonde exhaled happily.

"For real, though, chick Max is kinda hot," Logan said. "I bet she's one of the kinky ones."

"The shy ones always are," Taylor said. "Just ask the viral slut."

"Who's this 'viral slut' you guys keep talking about?" Max asked after the laughter died.

"Wait, you seriously don't know?" Victoria blinked in surprise, just before the door slammed opened and Nathan burst in.

"That fucking bitch Max!" he yelled.

"What did I do?" he asked, caught off-guard.

"Not you, the _other_ Max!"

"Whoa, what happened?" the pixie blonde went to him.

"She... she... give me that," he grabbed the blunt and took a long puff. "Fuck."

"Come on, I know what'll take your mind off whatever happened."

"Like what?"

"Maximilian doesn't know who the viral slut is."

"Wait, for real?" he started laughing, looking at the boy.

"I don't know," he said neutrally.

"Put it on the TV," Nathan said, doing a miraculous recovery.

"As you wish," Taylor said. She turned on the TV and connected her phone to it. "Ready, Maximilian?"

"I guess," he said with some curiosity, which turned to horror the moment the video started.

It was Kate.

She was at one of the Vortex Club parties ( _the 'entertaining' party Victoria mentioned_ , he realized). She was wearing a white shirt, unbuttoned so some of her bra was visible, and moved as in a trance. She started grabbing boys at random, kissing them hungrily as the people around laughed.

Max closed his eyes.

oOo

"Later, Maximilian," Victoria waved him goodbye as he left the girl dormitories.

"Yeah," it took all his will not to do more than weakly wave back.

He made it to one of the benches and sat down heavily, covering his mouth as the nausea hit him again. That wasn't Kate, the friendly, kind-hearted, and beautiful girl he knew.

 _What the fuck is going on..._ he took a ragged breath. I _need to clear my mind_.

He took his phone out, and remembered Girl Max's words. He quickly called her but there was no answer. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Did Nathan...?_ He shook his head, refusing to follow that thought, and sent a text instead.

 **Max are you ok? Heard something happened with Nathan.**

The minutes stretched by, but finally his phone buzzed with the reply.

 **Everything is fine. Reconnecting with an old friend. Tell you tomorrow.**

Max let out a sigh of relief. At least one issue was fine for the moment. It was time to try and help with the other.

He left the bench feeling better, and went back into the dormitories. After a short walk he found himself standing in front of Kate's door.

Before he knocked he glanced at the little board next to it, the **Will Bang 4 Jesus** message written on it, and the half-hearted attempt to erase it. Without a word he erased it, and wrote **Bee Happy** followed by a drawing of a cartoon bee. Satisfied, he went back to his task.

"Kate?" he knocked softly. "It's Max."

He heard movement inside and the door opened, revealing the girl in tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Did you come to make fun of me too?" she asked, closing the door before he could answer.

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean, Kate? I'm your friend."

The door opened again. Without a word she handed him her phone. There was a picture of him with Victoria in the dorm, and below it was a message that read **Maximilian watched your video. You got yourself a new fan!**

 _When the fuck did she take that?_ "Kate, it's not..."

"I can't figure you out," she spoke softly, defeat thick in her words. "First you stand up to David for me, and I think you're my friend, then you hang out with Victoria and her minions watching... that.

"It's like you're a different person every time I see you."

"I hang out with them to keep them off my back," he struggled to get out through the shame that drowned him. _I haven't done anything to them and they still do that_ , Girl Max had said earlier, and now he was seeing it again with Kate. "I didn't know about the video. I'm sorry."

She looked at him for a long moment before replying. "We do what we can, even if it doesn't work for some," she looked away and noticed the drawing on the board. "Did you do that?"

"I did," he simply said.

She stared at him again, longer than before, and a small smile fought its way to her face. "It's very cute," she said. "I didn't know you could draw."

"It's the one artistic thing I can do," he venture a joke.

"I'm on the same boat," she chuckled. "Do you want to see my work?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Wait for me here," she told him. "I would invite you inside, but..."

"Don't worry, this wall looks very comfortable," he sat down next to the door, reclining against the wall.

Kate went inside, and a moment later came out with a portfolio and sat next to him.

"I still don't know what side you're on, Max," she told him. "But today I choose to believe you're on mine."

o

o

A/N: There might be a pause in the next chapter because, the more I work on this, the more I'm having trouble keeping the story within the game's own plot. There's this thing I want to do with Kate and Mr. Jefferson that is impossible if I follow the game. I would need to get rid of the tornado, and switch events around.

Let me know what you think about this chapter and the potential future ones. Like with every other write here, criticism is welcome.


End file.
